Breaking the Ice
by thoughts fade
Summary: A Valentine's Day Ryuki. Oneshot.


Lone Wolf: Ryuki Valentine's Day Fic. Rika's a tad OOC in some parts. I started this last year. Didn't finish by Valentine's Day so I put it up this year. Ok fine. So I didn't even have an account here last year.  
Yukina: Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Rika Nonaka looked at the too cute scene before her. Red and pink lights bounced off the walls, music loud and fast. But loud as it was, she didn't hear it. Her thoughts created their own racket inside her head. What had possessed her to come anyway? 'Stupid idiots. Stupid dance. Who invented this stupid holiday anyway?' she thought, disgusted. She took one last look at the scene, turned her back and left. She was out of the school within 30 seconds. It had started to snow. 'Can this night get ANY worse?'

_Flashback  
_"I'm going out." She had stalked out of the house with nothing to do. Renamon had gone to Guilmon's hideout where all the digimon were eating chocolate or something along those lines. Takato had finally found the courage to ask Jeri out. She had laughed at that. Kazu and Kenta were probably getting sick over all the candy they were eating. 'Serves them right.' Henry had 'plans', with Alice no doubt and Ryo was probably up to no good. Besides, who cared what he was doing. He was probably out with some girl. Rika had frowned slightly at this thought. She was left with nothing to do and no one to talk to. "Don't forget a jacket. It might snow." But did she ever listen to her mom? No. She heard her but was already out the door, with no intention of going back inside.  
_End Flashback_

She shivered. So what if it was her fault. She began walking home. Hands in pockets, head down, violet eyes angrily glaring at the ground. Two blocks from her house, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw a brown haired boy with laughter in his blue eyes. "Aren't you cold?" "No" she replied stubbornly. It was hard, ever for her, to believe. She turned around, ready to continue walking. Within a second, Ryo threw his jacket over her bare arms. As if it were a reflex, she instantly tried to shrug it off. But he held it firmly on her and she couldn't get rid of it. She struggled to get it off. His grip only tightened on her. "Don't you have anything better to do on Valentine's Day besides sneaking up on people?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. The laughter remained in his eyes. "With all the fans you have, you would think that you have a "valentine." The Legendary Tamer without a "valentine" on Valentine's Day. That's so sad," she said, a bit too teasingly. He smirked. "Well, look who's talking, Miss Digimon Queen. Looks like you don't have a date either," Ryo replied, smiling. "Hmph," Rika glared at him. "Who told you that I didn't have a valentine anyway? Henry? No. Takato? Kazu? Kent..." She cut him off. "Okay. Okay. I get your point," she said laughing. "But really, who did tell you that? Because it's not true." By now she had turned to face him. "If it isn't, why are you here and not with _her_? Obviously if it were true you wouldn't be here..." It was his turn to cut her off. "Obviously if it weren't true I wouldn't be here," he said, correcting her. She was lost; it was obvious. Ryo chuckled. "Wildcat's confused. Aren't you the one who's supposedly always in control?" She wanted to tell him not to call her wildcat but she was too busy trying to get unconfused. By now she had given up trying to get rid of his jacket, but his hands still remained on her shoulders. She still looked and still was confused. "Want me to simplify it for you?" he asked teasingly. She thought about it. "Ok. Fine I give up. Simplify it." "Suit yourself." A smirk crossed his face. He pulled her closer to himself. She figured it out before he got to carry out his little scheme. Rika put her hand to his mouth, signaling a no. "You'll have to catch me first." She stuck her tongue out playfully, broke free from his grasp and ran, the jacket falling off her shoulders. Ryo caught the jacket and ran after her. 'I just hope she doesn't slip,' he thought as the snow was already starting to stick.

There was only half a block left to Rika's house. To Ryo's relief neither of them had fallen. Of course, a second after that thought crossed his mind, Rika slipped and would have fallen had he not caught her. "Looks like I caught you," Ryo paused, "Literally." He smiled and helped her get back on her feet. "A deal's a deal," he told her, receiving a glare. "But only because it was a deal," Rika trailed off and they kissed. Ryo broke away to study her expression. She looked as if she enjoyed it and he smiled a genuine smile, not his trademark. Continuing to walk, Ryo saw, as they passed under a streetlight, Rika blushing slightly and a faint smile on her lips.

The two reached Rika's house shortly after that little episode. Ryo had given Rika his jacket and this time she had taken it gratefully. Rika opened the gate and Ryo followed her in. Instead of walking to the door, she led him around to the back. Rika kicked off her sneakers, Ryo doing the same and they both went inside. Opening the door that led to the hall, Rika called to Seiko, notifying her grandmother that she was home. She flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room. She tugged Ryo's jacket off and tossed it to him. Then she went to her closet and pulled out her own. "Come on," she said to Ryo, pulling his arm back towards the door leading outside. They pulled on their sneakers and walked into the snow. It was about two inches high already.

Pulling her gloves out of her pocket, Rika slipped them on. She knelt down and picked up some snow, forming it into the shape of a ball. She threw it and the cold, soft object made contact with Ryo's face. He pulled out his own gloves. This meant war. Ryo grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it, finally throwing the ball and successfully hitting Rika in the face. She shook it off, then laughed. A snowball fight on Valentine's Day. No yucky date or flowers and no more pink for another year. Maybe the Legendary Tamer wasn't so bad after all.

The snowball fight lasted for about twenty minutes. It was almost nine by the time Ryo and Rika stopped and sat down. Looking at his watch, Ryo realized he had to get home soon. He sighed. They were having so much fun. Of course, there just _had_ to be school the next day. He looked at Rika. Her face was red but it was from the cold, the snowball fight, and all the laughing she did. Maybe he could stay a little longer. "Let's make snow angels," he told her while dragging her over to a pile of smooth, untouched snow. Surprisingly, there was still a such spot left. The snowball fight had been quite wild. Rika raised an eyebrow. "Snow angels?" she wondered. She wasn't stupid. She knew what snow angels were. It was just the thought of Ryo, a guy, coming up with the idea that seemed strange. She let him pull her along. If she resisted and tried staying put, he'd just whine or something and she would end up giving in anyway. Awhile ago, thinking that she would give in to something like that was a thought that never even crossed her mind. It would never happen, or so her old self had thought. Things had changed for the better since she'd met the Tamers. Though she often denied it, Rika knew she was happier now.

Ryo and Rika fell back neatly onto the snow and moved their arms up and down and their legs side to side. They were close enough to each other that their finger tips touched every so often. Ryo finished his angel and got up, careful not to ruin it. Seeing Rika was finished with hers, he offered his hand which she surprisingly took, and pulled her up. It was cute how the two angels were side by side. Rika smiled. It was times like these that she was glad to have met the Tamers.

"Mm. It's getting late. School tomorrow," Ryo told Rika, sadly. "Can I get a hug," he paused, "And a kiss?" He put on the best puppy dog eyes that he could make. "Oh, all right," Rika gave in. The remaining shards of ice broke and the Ice Queen was no more. Oh, she was still tough. She still scared Kazu and Kenta but her distant personality disappeared. Ryo took her hand and removed something from his pocket. It was a long, velvet, dark blue box. He placed it in her hand, gave her a final peck on the cheek and left, his last thought being, "Wonder if she'll tell the others tomorrow."

The ice was gone and it never came back.

* * *

Lone Wolf: It was okay, I guess. Well Happy Valentine's Day! Ok. Fine. So technically it didn't take me two years. I meant that I _started_ it last year, stopped working on it for about a year and then continued it and finished it. 


End file.
